Turning Page
by Sweet-baby93
Summary: When Cyrus and James both find themselves under critical condition, the godparents are sought out to look after baby Ella. Can Olivia and Fitz push past Defiance to look after the child that may just bring them back together? AU of 2x16 – Top of The Hour
1. Chapter 1

**BREAKING HEARTS AND HEADLINES**

Once again, Olivia was working late. Despite the fact that it was a Friday and the rest of her colleagues being out for happy hour, she decided that alphabetising her case files was more appealing than going home.

What awaited her was an empty apartment that would leave her with her thoughts…or more specifically her thought. Fitzgerald Grant.

Her sanity couldn't handle going over their last conversation, which she couldn't help but note was six months and two weeks ago.

Realising where her mind hade trailed off, Olivia dropped the ballpoint pen in frustration. Her hands quickly fumbled for the remote as she switched on the television. As thankful as she was for sound, she remembered why she switched it off when his face appeared again.

The worst thing about trying to forget someone, is if the reminder was everywhere.

Releasing an aggravated sigh, she fell back onto the chair and hastily changed the channel.

"NFL Second Round Playoffs scores are just in and the Patriots rage on…"

Sports?

She didn't bother too much with sports. Well, she didn't really have time for it anymore. The last memory was her 12 year old self, writing into her journal on the living room floor while her dad grumbled at the Pistons. It was one of the few good memories that weren't completely tainted with the stranger that now led B613.

"Penny for your thoughts"

Olivia was suddenly pulled away from her trance as she dazedly blinked up to the doorway. "Jake" she sighed in both relief and confusion.

He read her stunned expression and smiled warmly as he inched further into the room. "Thought I'd find you here" he replied and eyed the pile on her desk.

"What are you…?"

Before she could finish, he interrupted. "I came by your house but you weren't there and I wasn't going to risk you having wine for dinner" he explained and her eyes darted down to the white bag in his grip. "I brought pizza" Jake continued, appeased with how she hadn't turned him away. "Everyone loves pizza" he reasoned and began to unpack the bag, revealing three large boxes. "We got meat feast, garlic mushroom and margherita" he listed with a hopeful grin.

Olivia held her very impressive poker face. Her expression blank and her features relaxed. After one lengthier second passed, she broke into a pleased smirk and nodded in approval. "You can sit down" she permitted.

As he sat down, she began to move her files, making space for the pizzas.

"Tough day?" he guessed.

She exhaled heavily and picked up a slice off meat feast pizza. "Aren't they all?"

"Suck it up, it's Washington" he grinned playfully and handed her a beer.

Olivia eyed the bottle briefly but felt too tired to argue with him. "Thanks for the pep talk" she grumbled and took a bite of the pizza. She hummed in pleasure with how the flavours danced on her tongue and teased her taste buds.

"Okay, let me try this again" Jake crossed his arms and leaned closer towards her. "You are Olivia Carolyn Pope. Nothing is above you" he nudged her playfully.

"You and your lines" she rolled her eyes with a laugh. "Do they ever work?"

Jake peered up at her and smirked deviously. "You tell me" he huskily whispered with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows. Then he leaned in slowly, puckering his lips and Olivia knew what his intentions were. Just as she was about to relinquish herself to the moment, reality crashed.

"…the body has been identified as White House, Chief of Staff, Cyrus Beene…"

Whipping her widened eyes to the screen, Olivia gasped at the flickering images. The sight of her mentor and friend, lying unconsciously on a stretcher was indescribably frightening.

**A/N: What did you think? Did you like it? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**BUDDING ALLIES AND ACQUAINTANCES**

As soon as the car skidded to a stop, Olivia was out of the car and pushing through the double doors. Her ears were ringing but she managed to hear the distinctive sound of a car door being slammed before rushed footsteps followed after her.

She'd told Jake to stay behind and thankfully, this time he had listened. Olivia knew that there would a certain person that would later arrive and probably not take too kindly on his presence.

Nonetheless, she couldn't really concentrate. Having him there would only worsen things and she couldn't afford not to be level headed.

Once she took a deep breath, she stumbled upon the reception. The nurse manning the chair stood up and her eyes widened when landing on her. "Ms Pope…" she stammered worriedly and brushed down her skirt.

"Cyrus Beene? He was brought in – I need – Where is he?" Olivia wavered, hating how much she felt her control slip. She was scared of losing her mentor and probably her only friend who accepted the bad that she had done. Regardless, she knew that she had to be fearless and strong like he had taught her to be.

She rustled the papers by her computer and looked up, pushing at her glasses. "He's should be coming out of surgery soon" she informed Olivia.

"What happened?"

"It seems that his husband lost control of the car-"

Olivia's head whipped up and she felt her knees shake. "James?" she gasped, suddenly trembling. "James Novak? He was in the car?" she rasped and was thankful of the firm hand that braced itself on the small of her back.

"Yes" the nurse nodded sympathetically. "He just came out-"

"What room?" Olivia interjected sharply, slowly losing her patience. Only when the nurse grew hesitant, her rage piqued. "Either you tell me the room number or my friend here will hack into your system and steal patient files" she warned.

After another second of reluctance, the nurse knew that whatever power she had could barely compare to the formidable Olivia Pope. "Intensive Care Unit, Fourth floor, East Wing - Private Room 3" she finally answered and nervously shifted her glance around the room, worrying over whether her superior would appear.

It didn't matter because Olivia was on the move once again.

Before the elevator doors closed, she slipped inside with Huck following soon after. Thankfully it was empty so her heavy breaths wouldn't be witnessed by anyone else.

"Are you…?"

"I'm fine" she quipped and battled the need to close her eyes because she knew the lashing images awaited the darkness.

They hadn't said anything about James…because he wasn't someone of great importance. Only the ones with titles would make it on the headlines.

It didn't matter, she would need to go back to the White House. Depending on how serious the injuries would be, a new Chief of Staff would be appointed. Before that, she would need to hold a press conference and rest the Public's worries. The constituents needed to be assured that this wouldn't affect the good work being done. During this, she knew there was someone else she would need to work with.

God! This was so…messed up.

The hand squeezed her shoulder, bringing her back to reality. "Are you alright?" Huck grated.

"Of course" she nodded rapidly.

"It's okay to not be okay" he tried to comfort her.

She forced her lips into a tight grim line. "Huck…" she breathed, hoping he could read into her tone.

"Fine. I'll stop" he agreed and reluctantly dropped his hand from her shoulder. "But I'm here…" he offered, hoping that it would appease her.

"Thank you" she whispered, not wanting her trepidation to be apparent.

Thankfully the doors were already opened and they were both already out. Huck keeping up with her as they rounded the corner and read the labels on each door. When they followed the directions, they turned another corner only to skid to a stop at the sight of smartly dressed guards.

She knew what their presence meant and slowly turned around. "Huck, could you please stay out here?" she asked, not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Sure thing" he nodded in understanding. "I'll go get you some coffee" he offered and before she could voice her gratitude, he was already gone.

Rolling back her shoulders, Olivia pulled off the white gloves and stuffed them into her handbag. She ran her fingers through her hair but then berated herself. Taking another deep breath, she spun back around and calmly made her way towards the guards.

"Tom" she acknowledged with a small nod. It had been a while since they had seen each other and she felt somewhat at peace when seeing him. "Good to see you again" she answered truthfully.

The guard locked his hands behind his back and peered down at her with great warmth. "Ms. Pope" he replied, in a louder voice than he needed to. It indicated that his boss was already in the room.

"How many times have I told you to call me Olivia?" she reminded him and smiled in gratitude when he stepped aside.

Needing another breath, she reached for the handle and turned it. She took a step forward but squeezed her eyes shut when opening it. When finally opening her eyes, she was fixated onto the figure beside an unconscious James.

"Mr. President" Olivia breathed and suddenly he was standing and their gazes remained locked. Searing blue eyes trained onto hers, leaving her breathless once again. It had been seven months since they had seen each other; seven months since she had held him…even kissed him; seven months since she felt somewhat sane.

"Brought the coffees"

Both looked towards the doorway where his first lady walked though. Two coffees in her hand as she blatantly ignored me and walked around to her husband.

Olivia's gaze trailed after her, following how she slipped her hand into his. Blue eyes still on hers but Olivia's fell onto how his fingers gripped hers. They were tightening around hers almost in a frightening death grip. Mellie on the other hand didn't seem like she was in pain, instead she smiled victoriously, knowing that the battle was done and she was dancing on her grave.

It was foolish to think that anything would have changed.

He still hated me.

Nothing could fix that.

**A/N: A wonderful response to this story which I'm enjoying. Hope you liked this one and please leave a review. What do you think of Olivia? Our POTUS?**


End file.
